Bicycle security is a concern of bike owners. Unattended and unlocked bikes are often stolen. Bike locks come in a variety of styles, shapes and sizes, including cables, chains and bar locks. Cables and chains offer convenience because they are flexible and may go around the bike and other objects, such as a stationary pole, to which the bike is to be locked. However chains and cables are relatively easily defeated with a saw or bolt cutter. Bar locks, also known as U-locks, because of their shape, are generally considered the most secure type of bike lock. However, U-locks are not always convenient to carry because of their rigid construction. Also, all of these locks must be carried while riding the bike (either on the bike or on the rider's person), which adds both weight and inconvenience.
Removal of components, such as the seat or a wheel from a locked bike is a further deterrent to would-be thieves, but it may be inconvenient for the bike owner to carry these components while they are away from the bike.
Accordingly, there is a need for a more convenient and secure bicycle lock.